Un amour du tonnerre !
by Storiesmania
Summary: Pris au plein milieu d'une attaque extraterrestre, les Avengers sont bien occupés, tous se concentrent sur l'ennemi qui fait face, jusqu'à ce que Phil se retrouve pris dans une embuscade. Thor utilise son alliée, la foudre de l'orage au dessus de la tête pour secourir leur Boss. Mais que vas-t-il se passer entre eux pendant que Thor pansera les blessures de Phil ?


**Note de l'auteur:**

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Fof du 2 juin sur le thème Paratonnerre.

Bonne lecture ^ ^

* * *

Un amour du tonnerre !

\- PHIL !

C'est le dernier mot qu'il entend avant de se retrouver au sol alors que l'orage fait rage autour de lui. Il ne parvient pas à discerner la voix de façon claire à cause de tout le brouhaha causé par le tonnerre. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'elle appartient à un homme et que ce dernier est inquiet, bien que quelque chose de plus subtile, caché, soit aussi audible dans le tremblement de la voix. Il peut le sentir jusqu'au plus profond de lui, mais se dit que c'est impossible, que son esprit lui joue des tours. Il est conscient de l'identité de ceux qui se trouvent dans les parages et ils ne peuvent pas ressentir ça pour lui. Il sent la terre trembler, mais sa vision, rendue trouble par le choc, l'empêche de reconnaître la silhouette qui l'approche. Il ne peut pas savoir si c'est un ami ou un ennemi.

Pourtant, il n'a pas peur, il sait que l'équipe qu'il a aidé à mettre en place ne va pas le laisser pas tomber, surtout pas Captain America, duquel il est un très grand fan. Il sent une main l'attraper par le col de son costard, toujours si impeccable habituellement. La main se serre de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à ne plus parvenir à respirer. Au bout de quelque minutes, il à la tête qui tourne puis comme par miracle, la main meurtrière relâche la pression tandis que des bras puissants le rattrape. Ensuite, la même personne le serre contre son torse musclée. Eh oui ! Malgré sa faiblesse, l'agent reste encore capable de distinguer un corps d'homme même sans le voir, et il apprécie se contacte, bien que gêné par la présence de plaques de métal froides présentes par endroit.

Une peau chaude touche sa tête, caressant ses cheveux alors que les autres membres de l'équipe ne regardent pas dans leur direction. Ils sont trop occupés à se battre pour prêter attention au duo, pourtant surprenant qui s'éloigne de la zone des affrontements. En temps normal, aucun des deux ne se permettent de laisser leurs camarades se débrouiller, mais là, il y a urgence. Le plus jeune des deux, bien qu'il paraît physiquement plus vieux que celui qui le porte, est dans un état peu enviable. En effet, en plus d'avoir faillit être tué par strangulation, n'est pas passé loin de se faire foudroyé. Heureusement, il a un excellent allié pour contrer ce genre de problèmes : Thor, un dieu Asgardien dont l'élément est justement la foudre.

Soutenant leur boss d'un bras, le blond barbu aux cheveux longs brandis son marteau bien haut dans les airs afin d'appeler la foudre pour qu'elle ne vienne pas frapper leur allier, faisant ainsi office de paratonnerre avant de renvoyer les éclairs sur les envahisseurs. Ils reçoivent leur lot de douleur pour avoir essayé de s'en prendre au brun avec un début de calvitie. Celui qui le protège ne va pas laisser des extraterrestres faire du mal à Phil. Il ne pourra s'en remettre que difficilement s'il lui arrive quelque chose alors qu'il se trouve sous sa protection. En l'entendant gémir de douleur, l'Asgardien se crispe avant de commencer à courir plus vite pour trouver un endroit à couvert.

Une fois cela fait, il le dépose doucement sur le sol. Il commence à panser ses blessures. Il en profite pour détailler ses traits alors qu'il est à terre, évanoui, inconscient, incapable de bouger. Il commence par ses yeux d'un gris intense, puis fait doucement glisser son regard sur son torse musclé masqué par son costard tâché de son sang, puis il descend, examinant avec intérêt chaque partie de son corps lorsque soudain, l'étrangeté de la situation le percute de plein fouet, car il est tout de même en train de fantasmer sur son boss là ! Et pourtant, il veut bien aller plus loin, si on lui laisse ce droit, car dans son cœur, il est sien, et cela le briserait que l'homme ne lui retourne pas ses sentiments, ne les éclate d'un coup, comme une hache fendant du bois. Une autre chose lui saute aux yeux, c'est qu'il va devoir le déshabiller pour vérifier que son corps ne porte pas d'autres marques. Il rougit à cette pensée avant de sentir une main sur l'une des siennes étant resté sur le corps immobile. Le jeune dieu se rapproche alors de la tête de son «patient», mais aucun son ne semble pouvoir sortir de ses lèvres.

Le regard de Thor s'y attarde et remarque que ses lèvres sont sèches, sa gorge doit l'être aussi et il semble avoir soif. Heureusement pour lui Thor est là. Il a remarqué ce détail, lui qui n'est pourtant pas très observateur d'habitude. Il l'a laissé un instant pour chercher de l'eau et est vite revenu pour l'abreuver. Lorsque le désir de boisson de son patron est satisfait, le guerrier lui demande s'il peut lui enlever sa veste et sa chemise pour voir ses blessures. Phil sourit au blond qui prend cela pour une autorisation et soulève doucement son supérieur hiérarchique pour le déshabiller en douceur, savourant le toucher de la peau tant désirée sous ses doigts. Le visage de blond se tord de rage lorsqu'il se rend compte de l'étendue des dégâts infligés à celui pour qui il donnerait sans hésiter, son corps, son coeur et sa vie.

Son vœu de tuer le responsable le brûle de l'intérieur mais pour l'instant, il ne peut quitter le chevet de Phil, sans risquer qu'un ennemi, ayant tardé a prendre retraite, ne vienne finir le travail. Après s'être assuré une nouvelle fois de la sûreté du lieu, l'Asgardien sort du sac de son patron, son nécessaire de secours et commence à mettre en application ce que les autres lui ont appris sur la façon que les gens ont de soigner sur Midgard. En passant le désinfectant, Thor prend gare à ne pas appuyer trop fort sur la plaie, tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa force décuplée par la rage qu'il ressent envers ceux qui les ont attaqués. Il ne parvient à le faire que pour le salut de Phil, et une fois qu'il a terminé, il fait un geste pour remettre les tissus sur la peau du blessé, mais ce dernier retient son bras.

Il lui fait signe de s'approcher plus près de lui, ce que le guerrier fait sans broncher et Phil profite de ce moment pour se saisir à pleine bouche des lèvres de l'Avenger. D'abord sous le choc, ce dernier ne réagit pas puis, il approfondit doucement le baiser, mêlant ensemble leur deux langues. Lorsqu'ils se séparent pour reprendre de l'air, ils réalisent soudain que chacun d'eux a eu jusqu'alors cette idée en tête : embrasser l'autre, même s'ils n'ont aucune idée de depuis quand cette fixation est dans leurs esprits respectifs. Le guerrier caresse avec tendresse la joue de son patron qui sourit toujours, puis en entendant des pas approcher, Thor se dresse de toute sa hauteur.

Il est prêt à bondir sur quiconque ose les interrompre alors qu'ils ont été sur le point de s'avouer, par le biais des mots, leurs sentiments. Il se détend en reconnaissant la silhouette de Steve et le super soldat se précipite aux côtés du blessé pour vérifier les soins que Thor lui a déjà apporté. Il félicite l'Asgardien pour son efficacité, puis tout deux aident Phil à se lever et à se rhabiller, juste avant l'arrivée de la seule femme du groupe. Le blond fulmine intérieurement, n'appréciant pas du tout le fait que le symbole de l'Amérique a touché la peau nue de Phil, mais en même temps, il est bien content qu'ils soient tous entiers. Maintenant que la bataille est gagnée, tout le monde contribue à évacuer les blessés, dont Phil, et ils sont tous emmenés à l'hôpital.

Le temps que les médecins contrôlent à leur façon l'état de leur Bosse, les Avengers sont contraint d'attendre dans une salle d'attente exiguë. Le blond n'aime pas du tout cette situation, mais parvient à rester calme malgré tout. Il est le premier à repérer l'approche du médecin et se lève de sa chaise pour lui demander des nouvelles. Le médecin leur fait savoir qu'ils peuvent venir voir Phil mais qu'un à la fois et ils comptent le garder en observation par mesure de sécurité. Les héros se concertent pour savoir qui va se rendre auprès de Phil lorsqu'une infirmière leur apprend qu'il a appelé Thor. Ce dernier suit donc la jeune femme et se rend à la chambre de son patron. Il s'assoit à côté de lui et après qu'il eu remarqué que la caméra surveillant la chambre est hors service, ce qui signifie qu'ils peuvent parler sans contraintes, Phil déclare son amour à Thor.

Le guerrier répond favorablement à la déclaration du brun et caresse doucement son torse recouvert de bandages par endroits, tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Un fois le baiser rompu, Thor dit :

\- Je suis bien content que vous partagiez ce que je ressens Boss.

\- Moi aussi. Tu sais, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je devais te dire ce que je ressentais, ici et maintenant. Si je ne l'avais pas fait..

\- J'aurais fini par le faire moi-même Boss.

\- S'il te plaît Thor… En privée, appel moi Phil.

Alors que le jeune dieu s'apprête à répondre que cela ne lui pose pas de problèmes, Phil s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres avant de s'endormir un sourire éclatant sur le visage, après avoir été vaincu par les effets secondaires des anti-douleurs. L'Asgardien reste quelques instant aux côtés de celui qu'il aime, en profitant pour le regarder dormir, puis il se décide à quitter la pièce pour laisser un de ses camarades venir le voir. Mais, avant de partir, il embrasse doucement le front de Phill, le faisant sourire dans son sommeil.


End file.
